Haunted?
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Naruto learns just how haunted an old library actually is. What he finds surprises him even more than the tales of ghosts.
1. Haunted?

Haunted?

By: Silverwolf

_Eight years ago mud slides and floods destroyed most of the Uchiha family. Three years ago the whole Uchiha estate burned to the ground taking the parents of the surviving Uchiha family. Two days ago Itachi Uchiha died suddenly choking on his own blood. No one was ever given an answer as to where the sole surviving member of the Uchiha could be found. The race began to find the missing heir to the fortune before it and the company was lost in history. He would be sixteen._

Naruto sits bored by a lecture for school being held within the largest library. Rumors between his classmates stated that the library was haunted. This was why light sometimes flickered around the grand building. Naruto had laughed at their comments. Though the ghost stories did make him uncomfortable.

He he sends his time peeking around the shelves of book instead of listening to the lecture. Naruto jumps a bit when he thinks he sees someone move between shelves out of the corner of his eye. When he actually turns that way there is nothing to see. For a moment he laughs nervously.

Kiba pinches naruto sending the blonde _leaping_ from his seat with a yelp. The blonde lowers his head as his classmates begin laughing. His teachers give him an order to apologize and be seated. Naruto follows the orders embarrassed. He narrows his eyes at Kiba only to hear the Inuzuka snicker.

Naruto glances towards the tops of the towering bookshelves to notice preserved animals. There were a few suits of armor near the exits. The place had a rather creepy vibe to it if anyone asked the blonde. The ghost stories hadn't helped at all. Naruto once again thinks he notices someone moving about from the corner of his eye.

During the lecture a note begin to circulate about an overnight stay at the library. Of course the doors would be locked. The students would be allowed access to the resources available all night. Naruto swallows nervously open reading the note. Why had he agreed to take part in the field trip to being with? Oh, he remembered now... because if he had refused the whole student body would've deemed him a coward.

Naruto looks towards his sleeping bag and backpack now unhappy with the idea of staying in the _haunted library. _Ino laughs a moment as Naruto slides away from her touch. "You're not afraid of ghosts are you?" Naruto looks at the blonde.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Though Naruto had said the sentence it didn't convince him the ghosts didn't exist. Naruto follows behind the rest of his classmates as they are showed the area will they will sleep. Naruto stares through the other room holding different points of the library's collection of books while the staff tells the students that the staff rooms are off limits.

Naruto _jumps _when he believes he sees a face staring at him from within one of the empty rooms. With a blink the blonde doesn't see anyone. This time Sakura notices Naruto's reaction. "Don't tell me... you saw a ghost?" She laughs a bit. Naruto looks at her with narrowed cobalt eyes. "I'm not sure what I saw."

As many students begin to ready their spaces to sleep. Other browse books. Naruto sits instead of doing either. He stares towards the ceiling of the library trying to sort out what he'd seen. He was so certain that there had been someone staring at him from a room that was supposed to be empty.

Naruto still had to decide if he'd imagined it all because of the rumors or actually seen someone staring at him through the panel of glass in the door. Either way the blonde had the rest of the night to decide. Naruto's eyes go a bit wide as he notices a beam of light from the very top of one of the **large **bookshelves. Something was definitely strange about this library.

The blonde can hear the russlting of pages as everyone around him comes back into sight with different books. Some doing class research others just having fun. Naruto doesn't notice when Kiba pokes him in the side. His eyes are still locked on the beam of light above the shelves.


	2. Hawk's Nest

_Hawk's_ Nest

By: Silverwolf

_Anko looks a bit startled as she notices Sasuke. "I swear I have to tie a bell around your neck." Sasuke shrugs swiping a plate of food from her hand. Anko makes a face, "you could at least say thank you." Sasuke looks at her after swallowing a mouthful of food._

_ "Sure, when you make it." Anko sighs knowing that telling Sasuke about manners or becoming angry wouldn't phase him. The teen was actually the unseen resident of the library. It was a wonder that her adoptive father hadn't bothered to either rid himself of the raven teen or adopt him. It wasn't like Sasuke was the first minor to wander into the library only to end up being part of the you could call them a family. Over half of them were only interested in their own agenda. Suigetsu slept in their pool. Sasuke didn't even bother to walk through the yard behind the libray to the house. Karin remained almost worshipping her adoptive father. _

_ Anko looks at Sasuke, "don't scare anyone tonight. You walk like a cat or something because no one ever hears you." Sasuke finishes off the plate of food. "Hardly anyone ever sees me." Sasuke rises from where he was eating only to step over towards Anko leaving her the covered plate and tilting his head downward slightly. "Why do that?" Sasuke looks at her._

_ "I thought you had a bell to tie around my neck by now. You've keep telling someone should..." Anke maks a face speaking before Sasuke can finish his sentence," For that comment I'm going to find a bell to tie around your neck somehow."_

_ Sasuke looks towards the stacks of bags around the many shelves of books. "I'll believe that when I see it." Anko sighs loudly, "you can complain when I do." Sasuke slips away leaving Anko talking to herself._

Sasuke sits on top of the highest set of bookshelves reading the the aid of a flashlight. He'd worry about the trip down much later. The railing set up to orginally hold a display was still quite sturdy. A stack of book sit to Sasuke's left. A couple of pillows rested against the railing and under the teen. A blanket also lies under Sasuke. If he so chose to he could sleep along his _cliff_.

Anko looks towards the students before looking towards the ceiling. She was actually kind of hoping to see the flashlight she'd become so used to. It meant the _hawk_ had finally settled down away from the _snake_. Her father wasn't about to stay the night in the library. He only cared for the large building when it suited his own convience.

Anko does notice a blonde staring towards the top of the shelves. "This place really haunted?" Anko laughs at the comment as cobalt eyes stare towards her. She shakes her head. Naruto sighs and then stares back towards the ceiling. He blinks as he notices a play of shadows.

Anko smirks a moment, "there's no ghost here. There is a _hawk_ with a nest somewhere alont the high shelves. Most of the time it's comfortable that high up. I know you hear about ghosts being here, but it's false."

Naruto breaths a sigh of relief. Though he still had questions because of the way he'd heard the woman say hawk. Was there really a bird living and the highest points of the library or was there more the that statement. Until Naruto had the answers he decided he'd remain awake. It there was a bird living in the libraby he'd surely see it if he kept his eyes toward the ceiling.

The blonde grins a moment and then looks towards Anko. She was apparently the eldest adopted child of the strange male that owned the library. The story was he'd gathered the collection of books by hand to put together every book the library had. It was the now the largest in th world. The collection even included books that were no longer in print.


	3. Ribbon and Bell

Ribbon and Bell

By: Silverwolf

As twenty-one students roamed the library for the night they are attracted to a peculiar sight that can be seen through the the glass doors at the back of the library. Anko glances towards the glass doors to notice her younger siblings chasing each other through the yard. Juugo and Kimmiaro weren't included in the game of chase. At eighteen the childish game was of little interest even though with the members playing the game were seventeen except sixteen year old Karin and Suigetsu it shouldn't have been played at all. Anko sighs while the students laugh.

The teachers stare at Anko while she makes a face. "They're my siblings. We live behind the library. Don't worry, they don't bite...at least I think they don't." The girls laugh while others look at Anko as if seeking permission to join the commotion outside. Anko makes a face before leaving it for the teachers to decide. Even she knew the gates had padlocks on them and there wasn't leaving the yard except through the library and she had locked those doors already.

Anko shrugs after the library staff agreed after they learned of this. She was barely able to hear Kimimaro over the music. She greets her younger sibling with a huff as Karin shoved Suigetsu into the pool. Tayuya laughs loudly then swore when Kidoumaru shoved her into the pool along with her younger brother. Anko mentions to Kimimaro about the students being distracted by the commotion outside. Kimimaro stretches for a moment. "I told them not to chase each other, but Suigetsu took something of Karin's and it turned into a mad house from there. Father sent us outside along with the insanity. He thinks it will help coax Sasuke out into the open."  
>Anko laughs. "He<strong> still<strong> hasn't found his new perch yet?" Kimimaro makes a face. "Don't look like it. And no one is telling him. Karin hasn't even noticed where he is yet either. You'd think that with her being so obsessed with him she'd find him first." Anko shakes her head. "He makes it a point to not allow her to." Kimimaro watches the visiting students chase after his siblings. The platinum blonde shakes his head as Karin has a tantrum over her trip into the pool.

A cobalt eyed blonde sat not too far from the two siblings. Anko tries to encourage Naruto to disappear but it doesn't happen. Kimimaro tilts his head a moment. Anko told her younger brother about Naruto's questions. Kimimaro shakes his head. "I'm certain the_ gaki_ is in the building. I know because no one has fed it in over eight hours." Anko shoves Kimimaro lightly. The response she gets is a snicker. "Seriously though, how in the hell does he sneak around in those damned flip flops anyhow?" Anko shrugs and then tells Kimimaro about wanting a bell for their _stray_.

Kimimaro shrugs. "I might have one actually left over from all the stitching that had to be done for the dance festival." Anko grins a moment. Kimimaro shrugs. "I'd have to look for it though." Anko nods lightly understanding her brother's comment. Naruto was confused with his half listened eavesdropping.  
>Anko hear the teachers calling after the students under the darkened sky. Kimimaro points towards the glass door of the library. Anko shakes her head lightly as she notices Sasuke staring out through the glass; though the teen disappears before he is seen by the students who are returning to the library.<br>She glances towards the top of the bookshelves for a moment only to trip over a frog pillow. She makes a face and nudges it to the side next to a hideous orange sleeping bag. Anko looks back towards the glass doors to notice her siblings heading inside the house out back. Kimimaro tosses her something as the library doors open again.

She catches a small silver bell threaded along a piece of a midnight blue velvet ribbon. She grins at the thought of_ entrapping _the raven teen by a bell. As the students settle down for the night Anko slips into the staff room to find Sasuke stretched out on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. The raven teen looks annoyed as he waits for a leftover plate of food to finish heating.  
>Anko steps over to Sasuke as the teen looks downward. A velvet ribbon encircles his neck with ease. Anko is careful not to cut off the young raven's airway as she ties the midnight blue ribbon into place. A small silver bell jingles to life as Sasuke moves. Anko grins proudly while Sasuke shoots daggers at her.<p>

**_A/N: I'd like to thank Soren Elopy for editing this chapter. Without her it'd have never gotten posted. She did a wonderful job. Thank you for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Following a Bell

Following a Bell

By: Silverwolf

With others asleep Narto stares around the library. He tilts his head when he hears a bell. The bell is heard again as Naruto moves from his sleeping bag. He hears the bell again bringing him to want to investigate.

The blonde begins to slip through the _maze_ shelves listening for the bell. Naruto becomes a bit nervous when he hears a voice. The blonde jumps when he hears a small snicker. Cobalt yes scan between the shelves as he hears the snicker again. He blinks when his eyes begin to recognize a glow from under a long table with computers along it.

A vegetable juice can rolls from under the chairs. Naruto slowly lowers himself to the floor. Cobalt eyes soon realize a small laptop computer sits under the table. A pair of onyx eyes stare at the screen in silence. Naruto jumps a bit when he watches the pair of eyes move from the screen.

The blonde swears loudly when his head strikes the table. Naruto turns to run back towards his classmates. He would share what he saw with them. The blonde hits the ground hard as a hand wraps around his ankle. The blonde rolls to face his captor with **wide** eyes. The blonde begins to tremble as someone slowly drags out from under the table.

Naruto begins to beg for mercy expecting the ghost before him to mutilate his face the way he'd seen in a movie. Instead a hand ends up across his mouth. "Be quiet stupid. If you wake your classmates I will kill you." Naruto's muffled yelps are hardly heard as the raven male holds the blonde's mouth closed.

"Why couldn't you just be asleep like your _friends_?" Naruto begins to speak muffled words against pale skin. The raven male closes his eyes briefly and takes a breath before removing his hand from the blonde's mouth.

"Ghosts don't breath." A brow arches a bit as arm cross over a chest. Naruto stares at the teen before him. The blonde grins a bit, "I thought the teaches told us we couldn't bring a laptop along. They didn't want to be responsible."

Sasuke shakes his head lightly, "that's nice. It doesn't affect me." The teen sinks dwn to return to under the table. He now regreted not returning to his perch before becoming interested in watching television over the internet.

Naruto sinks down at the side of the table pulling a chair out a bit. "Could I watch also?" Sasuke shrugs. The blonde decides to crawl under the table th moment he notices the shrug. Sasuke folds a pillow in half propping himself back along it. The library carpet would probably end up being his bed tonight while the computer played until it's battery died.

Naruto makes a face before slipping from under the table. The blonde returns moments later with a grin and a pillow shaped like a frog. Naruto lies along the pillow with a slight grin. Cobalt eyes watch the other male shake his head lightly.

"So what are you watching?" Sasuke makes a slight face before clicking a button to start the program playing again. Naruto makes a tilts his head slightly interested when he realizes the program is telling the possible outcomes for a world wide business without an heir. The blonde looks at Sasuke a moment when the screen shows a picture of a well known, but now virutally extinct family. Sasuke's face sinks against the pillow a bit when the conversation of the narrator is on the death of the eldest Uchiha son.

Naruto watches the other teen's eyes return to staring at the screen with a bit of moisture under them. "Don't tell me your crying over a dead guy. The girls in my class have been doing that for days and then didn't even know the guy." Sasuke glares at Naruto. The blonde swallows a moment before pausing the image on the screen. "You know... you look like him. Though maybe it's just this light." Sasuke shoves Naruto **harshly** silencing the blonde.


	5. Attachment and Betrayal

Attachment and Betrayal

By: Silverwolf

Anko sits watching the morning news within a smaller room of the library. Despite the fact she kept the volume low many of the students had wandered in to sit watching the story playing on the screen. The sudents weren't the only ones interested. Anko's siblings had wandered into the room as well.

Reporters spoke in frenzied state reciting pieces of a letter sent to their stations of someone having knowledge of where to find **thee **living Uchiha. Any previous knowledge of the heir been tossed for the sake of the letter. It announced that the location of the teen would be revealed later that day. Allowing for millions to seek the child.

A growl is heard from the direction of the doorway. Some of the students turn. Others ignore it. Anko shakes her head lightly as if lowers a bit. She all ready knows the source of the letter. Her father had grown tired of Sasuke's game of hide-and-seek and sent a letter that woud send the world looking for the teen.

She hears the excited chatter among the students about if they could find the heir themselves. There was certain to be a price involved by now. Money or not Anko only held a feeling that stated her father had betrayed the teen. How could he _sell out _the raven teen when nothing was required of him in caring for Sasuke?

Anko blinks when she sees Sasuke perched upon the table. His eyes are still narrowed in anger. She lowers her head unable to meet the menacing stare sent her way. Anko barely notices when Sasuke's eyes return to the television and not her.

Sasuke deisappears through a staff door as the story comes to an end. Anko slips through two pair of doors to follow the teen only to watch Sasuke slip through a door leading the the outside. Anko sighs knowing Sasuke will not speak of his feelings even when he acts betrayed.

Anko continues quickening her paceto catch the teen before he can disappear from the yard. Sasuke climbed the library shelves making Anko believe the eight foot fence wasn't going to hinder the teen either. Her arm wraps around Sasuke before he can scale the fence. The raven teen shoves and pushes against Anko as he slips to the round in her grasp.

She feels him tremble with anger as he turns away from her. "Sasuke! Listen to me! We'll figure this out." The teen fights Anko for freedom despite the fact she will not relent and release him. Sasuke looks at Anko, "I'm just a way for your father to reach the top. Aren't I?"

Anko looks at Sasuke as the teen lowers his head farther. She notices a few tears, "Sasuke, I did not betray you." The raven teen gives a bit of bitter laughter, "that didn't stop anything." Anko wipes away the tears with her hand, "Sasuke, hiding here may be over, but..." The teen looks at Anko, "but what? I'm a stray, remember?" Anko sighs and holds the teen tighter. Before she can answer she hears her father speak, "if that story was all it took to bring you out of hiding I should've done it years ago. You're correct, you are a stray... a stray that will bring me to the top. When I have custody over you I will have more than a fortune at my disposal. Come now, Sasuke."

Anko looks at Orochimaru with narowed eyes. "You snake... you could've easily just adopted him in silence when he first appeared three and half years ago." Orochimaru narrows his eyes realizing Anko's attachment to the teen. "Anko, I cherish you so you aren't allowed to disobey."

Orochimaru gives an angry cry as Anko releases Sasuke. She shoves the teen towards the fence giving him an escape. Orochimaru yells **bursting with anger **as the students that stayed the night begin to gather with their teachers. Material rips as Sasuke drops down from the fence. Anko's voice pleads with him not to even look back as he flees from the commotion.


	6. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits under the roof of someone's back porch. Hopefully the family wouldn't notice him. The teen was tired of being rained on. The problem was now that he had gotten still it was cold. The raven teen gathers himself into the tightest ball he can manage. Onyx eyes close as Sasuke allows the exhaustion he felt begin to set in. he doesn't notice the door opening near him.

A voice brings Sasuke to open his eyes again. Before him stands the blonde from the library. Sasuke sighs low and starts to move away. The blonde teen wraps his arm around the other teen's wrist. Naruto pulls Sasuke along with the raven male protesting a bit. Soaked from the rain Sasuke shivers as he feels the wind. Naruto pulls the teen through the door. Sasuke soon finds himself staring at a woman with long, crimson hair.

Naruto points to Sasuke, "I told you I didn't imagine anything." Kushina stares at the raven teen. Sasuke's eyes go to the television that was left playing. He narrows his eyes as he hears an interview with one of the students that stayed at the library.

Kushina glances towards Naruto after noticing Sasuke's reaction. "Naruto, turn that thing off. It doesn't need to run to itself." The blonde disappears to silence the televison. Kushina smirks a moment, "I'd ask you if you wanted anything, but it's pretty obvious a shower would do you some good."

Sasuke glares at Kushina. The redhead shakes her head lightly, "now, now... none of that." Sasuke blinks a bit surprised by the repremand. No one had ever bothered with treated him the same as their own child. Kushina smirks a moment, "it's different to be treated equal, isn't it?" The raven teen blinks only to watch Kushina. "Naruto can show the way to the bathroom." Sasuke narrows his eyes a bit farther only to hear Kushina tell her son to take Sasuke down the hall to find the shower.

Naruto laughs slightly as Sasuke wrinkles his nose and looks at him. The blonde's grin grows when Sasuke shrugs in response to the comment of knowing the raven teen from the library. Sasuke looks at Naruto still confused how he was begin treated as a member of the household. Naruto shrugsa moment before leaving Sasuke in the bathroom.

Kushina glancs towards Naruto as her son enters the room. The redhead motions for her son to wait a moment while she explained things to Minato. If anything Naruto's father would surprised to learn that his son had brough the young Uchiha into their house. The blonde lowers his head a moment and then looks at his mother surprised.

Before Naruto can become too excited over what he overheard from his mother he's silenced. The blonde sinks down a bit as Kushina begins to talk to him about not creating a scene at the sight of Sasuke. The raven teen would not be treated any differently than Naruto while in the home.

Sasuke appears back in the room moments later to watch Kushina begin givin orders for the pair to prepare the table for a meal. Onyx eyes narrow in defiance only to have Kushina offer a few words of motivation the Uchiha's direction. Sasuke couldn't understand someone insisted upon treating him the ame as her child.

Kushina watches Sasuke a moment. "If you want to know ask. I don't read minds I only listen to someone when they speak." Sasuk narrows his eyes towards Kushina. The redhead grins a moment. "Welcome to my home Sasuke Uchiha. Hopefully you'll decide to stay awhile. At least then your mother's soul will know you've finally found shelter from the storm."


	7. Adopted

Adopted

By: Silverwolf

_Everyone was abuzz with the news of the Uchiha's legecy surviving. Though no one had been able to determine just who had adopted thee Uchiha. The turth was despite the dramatics no one had set eyes on the him. There weren't anymore reports of him being in the library. Yet, someone now held his guardianship. _

Sasuke sits with only slight interest in the book in front of him. It wasn't as if he needed to read the text an farther. The raven teen knew how to complete the problems all ready. While he completed homework Naruto stared at the television, listening to the sketchy details of how Sasuke had been adopted.

"Course you've been adopted, what are they stupid?" Sasuke rolls his eyes, "you might be." The blonde narrows his eyes at his brother. The other teen laughs. Kushina enters the room and scolds both teens.

Sasuke looks at her with a shrug. He wasn't actually upset at Naruto, but the blonde was a lot of fun to irritate. He was also easy the anger. For some reason this entertained Sasuke and the Uchiha would try to spark Naruto into an argument. Though it continued the raven teen was usually irritated as well.

Kushina watches Sasuke continue his homework with the reporter giving an announcement over the Uchiha's guardianship. Sasuke rolls his eyes, "as if I didn't know all ready." The redhead laughs a bit and ruffles Sasuke's hair. "You sure this is what you want?"

Sasuke nods to her, "I stated it was and I meant it. Unlike everyone else to all of you I'm a person." Naruto throws a pillow from the couch. "You were a person to begin with, dummy." Sasuke narrows onyx eyes at Naruto. The blonde grins widely as the pillow flies in his direction only to frown when it hits him.

Sasuke laughs a bit. Kushina scolds Sasuke and Naruto for the pillow tossing. His attention goes to the screen when he hears someone give the details of who is now in charge of the assets left by the Uchiha family. Naruto makes a face.

"How did they figure that out?" Sasuke growls under his breath at Naruto's comment. He didn't want anyone to actually know where he was. When no one knew where he stayed no one bothered him. Now it insanity would begin again. Where was his peace.

At least Minato and Kushina hadn't adopted him for the left assets. That was more credit than most people would've done. Anyone else would've decided everthing for him not allowed him to decide. As a university student Sasuke excelled. As a new member of the family he was doing pretty well also.

Finally this was the fresh start. A chance to be just aother face in the crowd and not worry about being an Uchiha. Also with this came a family.


End file.
